


Properly

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: It's time for Draco to teach Harry a very important skill





	

"Have you ever thought that I might like it like that?" Harry leans against the counter and smirks at his boyfriend. Draco raises one eyebrow at him and continues to stare at the teapot in front of them. After two weeks of dating, Draco had finally cracked and insisted that he teach Harry how to make a proper cup of tea. Not that Harry really needs teaching. He's been making tea for the past 21 years just fine.

"You're wrong," Draco states picking up two bone China cups he'd brought with him from his flat and placing them on saucers. Actually, honest to Merlin saucers. Harry doesn't know if he's ever used a saucer in his adult life. Maybe at Hogwarts. Never in his house. Draco glares at Harry as Harry leans across him and dumps a teaspoon of sugar into one cup. Harry ignores him. Just because Draco is making the tea it doesn't mean that Harry is going to suddenly stop liking it sweet.

Draco stops watching the teapot and picks it up, one hand wrapped firmly around the handle, long fingers pressed into the lid to stop it from falling off. Harry stares at him as he pours, his grey eyes sparkling with focus as he fills the two teacups. He's clearly satisfied with the strength because a small smile twitches at the corner of his mouth. Harry resists the urge to lean over and kiss the corner of his mouth. It probably isn't a good idea to distract Draco right now.

Draco pours a drop of milk into each cup, the opaque swirl beautiful against the white of the China and takes a teaspoon, stirring each cup three times. He doesn't even clink the sides. Harry smiles at him, completely impressed. He watches as Draco carefully placed the wet teaspoon in the sink before turning back to the tea with a small smile.

"And that's it?" Harry asks, earning himself a scowl.

"I have finished if that's what you mean," Draco says, his voice clipped before he slides the cup towards Harry, not spilling a single drop. Harry picks it up, the cup too small in his hand, and takes a sip, knowing that Draco's eyes are trained on him. It's warm and sweet and mostly, tastes exactly the same as every time Harry has made tea. He's about to tell Draco this when something flashes in Draco's eyes and Harry stops. He watches as his boyfriend stares at him. Maybe it's fear? Hope? Maybe Draco is teasing him? There's something there. He gives Draco a grin and takes a large gulp, almost finishing the tiny cup.

"Delicious! You'll have to make the tea every day!" Draco rolls his eyes at Harry and levitates his cup out of the room as he moves towards the living room. Before he leaves there's a small flick of his wand and a mug and teabag appear next to Harry.

Harry glances at his boyfriends retreating back before smiling to himself and turning to make a proper sized cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved!


End file.
